CAKE
by kaisootil
Summary: ONESHOT [Kaisoo! GS] Jongin selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi resep cake buatan Kyungsoo. Hanya dengan hal yang sederhana seperti itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. "Apa kau menaruh racun dalam cake mu?" "Oh.. konyol sekali." "Mungkin, racun cinta?"


**Oneshot [KAISOO]**

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas ketika menaruh potongan terakhir blueberry pada cake yang telah ia buat dengan krim vanila sebagai dasarnya. Ini salah satu cake dari beberapa cake yang sudah pernah ia buat. Memang tidak begitu mewah tapi rasanya—menurut orang yang pernah mencicipi—luar biasa enak.

Sebenarnya hari ini ia harus pergi ke toko untuk bekerja tapi karena seseorang menyuruhnya untuk datang mengantarkan cake yang baru ia buat, akhirnya ia meminta ijin pada salah satu pegawainya jika hari ini ia tidak bisa membantu. Beruntunglah dirinya adalah pemilik toko tersebut.

Kyungsoo melirik jam yang kini menunjukan pukul 07.00, ia mendesah pelan masih terlalu pagi dan pasti orang itu belum bangun—mengigat kebiasaan yang selalu tidur tanoa tahu waktu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu menunggu matahari tampak lebih tinggi.

...

Beberapa kali Kyungsoo berdecak saat pemilik apartemen belum juga membukakan pintu, padahal ini sudah siang dan ia bersumpah akan men—,

"Oh.. hai." dan ia semakin kesal saat melihat cengiran tanpa dosa sang pemilik apartemen, tanpa disuruh ia membukakan pintunya dengan lebar dan menerobos masuk membiarkan tatapan protes pemilik apartemen.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" suara teriakan pemilik apartemen itu terdengar kearah pantry. Kyungsoo menyimpan kotak cake dalam kantung plastik tanpa memperdulikan orang itu yang terus memanggilnya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sedang mandi dan—"

"Berhentilah, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo melipat kedua tanganya didada menatap Kim Jongin dengan kesal.

"Kau tahu aku menunggu berapa lama?"

Jongin dengan polosnya menggeleng pelan membuat Kyungsoo mendelik dan mencabikan bibirnya.

"Satu jam lebih sepuluh menit lima puluh delapan detik!" dan setelah itu Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan Jongin yang mematung.

"Kau mau kemana?" Jongin kembali melihat gadis itu yang dengan kasar membawa tas tanganya yang disimpan diatas sofa.

"Bekerja." Sahutnya dengan nada ketus sambil berjalan kearah pintu namun ia kembali berbalik menatap Jongin, "cake mu sudah aku siapkan." Katanya yang hendak membuka pintu dan lagi-lagi ia berbalik dan mengatakan, "aku sengaja ijin hanya untuk mengantarkan cake pesananmu dan hari ini kau membuatku marah, jangan harap aku akan mau membuatkan mu cake lagi!" dan setelah itu ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang bergeming dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

(***)

"Oh.. bukanya kau tidak akan kemari?" salah satu pegawai menatap Kyungsoo dengan terkejut. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan sang bos, akhirnya ia mengikutinya menuju ruangan khusus milik bos nya.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Oh.. Yura, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu, bisakah kau kembali bekerja?" Kyungsoo mengusir Yura dengan halus agar gadis itu tak tersinggung. Yura menghembuskan napas, ia sudah mengerti dengan sifat Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, ku harap kau mau bercerita padaku." Katanya lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyungsoo melirik ponselnya yang bergetar ia tidak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilannya ketika nama orang yang membuat moodnya hancur tertera dilayar ponselnya.

Entah kenapa ia bisa sekesal dan semarah ini hanya karena hal sepele, memang sepele namun itu sering terjadi dan tak bisa dikatakan sepele. Jika dibiarkan akan menjadi kebiasaan yang buruk untuk Jongin.

Membiarkan orang untuk menunggu, apa dia pikir menunggu itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan? Oh.. bahkan anak kecil pun akan merasa bosan jika harus menunggu lama-lama.

(***)

Jongin menatap cake itu dengan nanar, padahal tadi ia sudah membayangkan akan segera mencicipi cake itu langsung bersama Kyungsoo namun ternyata apa yang ia bayangkan tidak terjadi. Ia mencoba menghubungi gadis itu namun tak ada jawaban.

Jongin memutuskan untuk memasukan cake itu kedalam lemari pendingin dan bergegas untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

Setelah lima belas menit ia sudah sampai di toko kue milik Kyungsoo dengan mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Yura, apa Kyungsoo ada disini?"

Jongin melihat Yura yang terkejut dengan kedatanganya yang tiba-tiba. Gadis berambut pirang itu membenarkan poni yang jatuh hampir menutupi matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu," Yura menghembuskan napas lalu melanjutkan, "mungkin jika kau menemuinya perasaanya akan lebih membaik, karena tadi saat ia datang kemari wajahnya terlihat sedang kesal dan marah?"

Benar, Kyungsoo benar-benar marah padanya. Ia membasahi bibirnya, ia ragu jika harus menemui Kyungsoo disaat gadis itu sedang dalam perasaan yang buruk dan itu karena dirinya. Jika ia menemui Kyungsoo, maka keadaanua akan semakin buruk.

Pernah suatu hari ketika Kyungsoo marah padanya dan ia menemui gadis itu untuk meminta maaf namun Kyungsoo malah menyuruhnya kembali pergi dan itu sangat menyakitkan, seolah gadis itu menolaknya—lebih tepatnya mengusir—secara terang-terangan dan Jongin tidak ingin diusir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau temui dia dulu saja, dia ada diruanganya."

Jongin kembali tersadar dari lamunanya, ia berdehem pelan, sebenarnya ia ragu namun hatinya menolak, ia harus menemui Kyungsoo tak peduli jika gadis itu akan kembali mengusirnya atau yang lebih parahnya ia akan disiram oleh air seperti yang terjadi di drama-drama. Ugh mengerikan.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Yura." Yura mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu Jongin segera melangkah menuju ruangan Kyungsoo.

Ketika Jongin membukakan pintu ruangan, ia dapat mencium harum khas Kyungsoo yang begitu memabukan, jika boleh mengakui, ia sangat menyukai harum gadis itu.

Matanya mencari kesetiap sudut ruangan namun nihil ia tak menemukan gadis itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat pigura berukuran kecil dimeja, ia tersenyum ketika melihat wajah cantik yang tersenyum manis kearah kamera dengan kedua tangan memegang cake yang dihias begitu indah. Jongin ingat, saat itu Kyungsoo mengikuti kompetensi memasak dan gadis itu menjadi juara dengan cake buatannya. Foto itu diambil oleh Jongin saat itu.

Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman dan itu tidak lebih. Namun Jongin merasa jika hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo sangat aneh jika hanya disebut teman. Mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpacaran.

Berteman cukup lama dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya merasa terbiasa. Bahkan Jongin tidak malu lagi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dengan penampilan yang mengerikan atau ketika dia belum membereskan apartemennya ketika Kyungsoo datang dan akhirnya gadis itulah yang dengan baik hati mau membereskannya.

"Astaga!"

Lamunanya terpecah ketika pekikan Kyungsoo terdengar dari arah pintu. Kyungsoo baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan dengan cangkir ditanganya, Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo tampak terkejut atas kedatangannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak menghindar, ia justru berjalan mendekat kearah meja. Jongin mulai was was, takut apa yang baru saja dipikirkan tentang dirinya yang akan disiram oleh air itu benar terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan ketus setelah menaruh cangkir diatas meja.

"Ku pikir kau sedang sibuk." Jongin menatap cangkir itu lalu duduk di sofa dengan seenaknya membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak terima.

"Ku pikir kau kembali tidur hingga besok pagi tiba dan tak sadarkan diri" sindirnya.

Jongin hanya tertawa, lucu sekali gadis ini jika sedang marah. Wajahnya akan seperti gadis berusia kurang dari 15 tahun.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu," Jongin berkata dengan sungguh-sungguh, "aku tahu kau tak suka menunggu dan kau sangat benci menunggu." Lanjutnya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menyesap tehnya kemudian gadis itu menyibukan diri dengan beberapa kertas setelah mendelik kearah Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas pelan, "Maafkan aku, okay?"

Laki-laki itu menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk menulis, ia terdiam cukup lama menunggu Kyungsoo bersuara. Namun setelah dua menit Kyungsoo masih diam dan akhirnya ia yang kembali bersuara.

"Kuharap, diam berarti kau memaafkanku." Jongin menaikan alis, berharap gertakannya ini bisa membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatian padanya tapi itu tak juga berhasil.

"Kyungsoo," Jongin kembali memanggilnya, masih tak ada jawaban.

"Sayang," masih tak ada jawaban juga, Jongin menghela nalas lalu bangkit menghampiri Kyungsoo.

" _Ma boo_." Jongin memperhatikan tulisan tangan Kyungsoo. Membaca kata demi kata. Ternyata ia sedang menuliskan resep baru.

" _Bae_?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyahut dengan gumaman pelan dan itu membuat Jongin terseyum lebar.

"Mau menemaniku makan cake? Kau harus menemanku, bae."

"Tidak! Aku sibuk dan aku masih keaal padamu."

Dan setelah itu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari ruanganya dengan paksa tak peduli dengan Kyungsoo yang memprotes.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para pegawai Kyungsoo terlebih lagi Yura yang tertawa melihat mereka berdua. Kyungsoo mendengus, setelah ini pasti dirinya akan diintrogasi oleh gadis itu.

(***)

"Sungguh ini sangat enak, _bae"_ Desah Jongin, ia kembali menyuapkan cake sementara Kyungsoo mengambil minum untuknya.

Kekesalanya mulai sedikit berkurang ketika Jongin menjelaskan masalah tadi pagi. Walaupun Kyungsoo mengatakan pada Jongin jika dia tidak ingin membahas masalah tadi, tapi Jongin terus berbicara dan menjelaskannya dari awal.

Sedikit berlebihan memang Jongin ini, tapi Kyungsoo sangat menghargai Jongin dengan usahanya agar Kyungsoo tidak marah. Lagipula Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang suka memendam rasa kesal dengan waktu yang lama, perasaanya akan membaik dengan begitu cepat.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Kyungsoo meletakan gelas berisi air putih dihadapan Jongin, ia mendengus sebal karena panggilan yang Jongin berikan kepadanya.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih," sahutnya setelah menelan suapan terakhir.

"Terserah!"

"Besok buatkan aku cake lagi dengan resep yang tadi kau tulis, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi cake itu." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, astaga! Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin sekali memukul kepala laki-laki ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakan, aku tidak ingin membuatkan lagi untukmu, Kim!" kata Kyungsoo kesal. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku jatuh cinta padamu karena cake yang selalu kau buat untukku." Jongin mendesah pelan, "aku merasa istimewa karena kau dengan senang hati mau membuatkanya untukku dan mengantarkanya langsung." kemudian senyum lebar terukir dibibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa geli.

"Apa kau menaruh racun dalam cake mu?"

"Oh.. Konyol sekali." dengus Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin, racun cinta?"

"Berhentilah—"

"Kau membuatnya dengan cinta, _sayang."_ Kyungsoo berdecak, ia hendak berdiri menghindari Jongin yang mulai tidak waras namun Jongin menahanya membuat ia kembali duduk dihadapan Jongin.

"Kita sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun, tidak mungkin kau tidak memiliki perasaan padaku," katanya setelah menegak habis air yang Kyungsoo bawa, "Aku ingin mempunyai anak yang terlahir dari rahimmu." lanjutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana, _bae?"_ Jongin menompang dagu dengan kedua tangan, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali membuat Kyungsoo ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perutnya ketika melihat wajah menggelikan Jongin.

Astaga! lelaki ini benar-benar sedang tidak waras!

 _"Bae.."_

"Oh.. berhentilah melakukan itu, kau terlihat seperti tikus yang sedang membuang kotoran!" sejujurnya apa yang ia katakan hanyalah bentuk dari sedikit rasa kesal yang tersisa dan reflek akibat rasa malu karena Jongin yang terus menggodanya.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku." Dan lagi Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak! Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan setelah itu Jongin tak berhenti untuk menggoda Kyungsoo.

(***)

"Jadi, kau membuat apa?" Kyungsoo terkejut ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan, Kim Jongin!" protes Kyungsoo namun Jongin semakin mengeratkan pelukanya, laki-laki itu meletakan dagunya di bahu sempit milik Kyungsoo membuat hembusan napasnya menerpa leher gadis itu dan rasa geli yang mengelitik.

"Oh.. ayolah, kau ingin kita terlambat karena kau mengangguku?" Kyungsoo mendengus sambil mengecek adonan yang ada dalam oven.

"Hanya sebentar, aku merindukanmu." Kyungsoo meringis mendengarnya. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin sekali menghilangkan sifat manja Jongin yang sudah sangat melekat dalam diri laki-laki itu.

"Kita bertemu hampir setiap hari! Kau berlebihan sekali!" Kyungsoo mengeliat pelan meminta agar Jongin melepaskan pelukanya karena oven sudah berbunyi menandakan cakenya sudah matang. Jongin mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo dan setelah itu ia melepaskan pelukanya dengan rasa sedikit tak rela karena ia masih ingin memeluk gadisnya lebih lama lagi bahkan jika boleh ia tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Satu minggu tidak bertemu rasanya seperti berbulan-bulan, kau tahu." Jongin menyandarkan pinggangnya pada meja menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengangkat loyang dari oven. Ia mendengar Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Jangan berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berlebihan,"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan bersiap sementara aku menyelesaikan cake ini," kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku menunggumu saja." Sahutnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu dan membiarkan Jongin menunggunya, akan percuma jika ia melarang toh Jongin akan tetap menunggunya mengingat jika lelaki itu sangat keras kepala.

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan cake nya dan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena ia sudah sangat lihai dengan pekerjaanya.

Ia melirik Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jongin, aku boleh minta tolong?" Jongin mendongkak lalu mengangguk lalu menjawab,

"Apapun, _bae."_ Kyungsoo berdecak, lagi-lagi Jongin menggodanya.

"Tolong bawakan kotak cake itu." katanya sambil melepaskan sarung tanganya, "Itu untukmu, kau boleh mencicipi saat di apartemen nanti."

"Sepertinya..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat membuat Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya beberapa kali. "aku harus segera melamarmu." lanjutnya cepat.

"Apa–"

Kyungsoo tak menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika Jongin mengecup bibirnya. Gadis itu masih mematung saat Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Bukan itu, tapi–"

Jongin kembali memotongnya "Aku tidak sabar untuk tinggal berdua denganmu dan tentunya tidur bersama."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia memukul perut Jongin dengan sikunya.

"Kau juga sering tinggal dan tidur disini kan, hmm?" gadis itu menggertakan giginya, kesal.

"Kalau sudah menikah kan lain lagi, sayang."

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Sana pulang!" usirnya.

"Aku akan pulang tapi kau harus berjanji padaku,"

"Apa itu?"

"Tidak boleh ada orang yang kau suruh untuk mencicipi resep baru yang kau buat selain aku. Aku harus selalu menjadi yang pertama."

Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya lalu tergelak. "Harus begitu ya? Bagaimana jika aku menyuruh sepupumu yang tampan itu?"

"Sepupuku bisa aku hajar." Jongin mengangkat bahu.

"Mana bisa begitu!"

"Bagiku bisa."

"Jahat sekali!"

"Jangan lakukan, okay?"

"Baiklah, dasar pemaksa!"

Jongin tersenyum. Ia merentangkan tangannya yang disambut dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah, biar ku peluk dulu." katanya masih menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mau! Nanti kau terlambat karena terus berada disini."

"Aku kan atasan, jadi tidak akan ada yang berani memarahiku."

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipi lalu bergerak untuk menyambut pelukan laki-laki itu. Jika tidak dituruti Jongin akan terus menganggunya.

Dalam dekapannya, Kyungsoo mengatakan, "Seharusnya atasan itu harus memberi contoh yang baik."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih berada disini?"

"Itu karena kau yang terus menahanku!" Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan dekapannya karena lagi-lagi Jongin membuatnya kesal namun laki-laki itu malah mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Jangan dulu dilepas, aku masih merindukanmu."

Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo membalas dekapannya yang tak kalah erat. Beberapa kali ia mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu dan akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mencicipi resep cake baru buatan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa istimewa dimata gadis itu. Beberapa tahun berteman dan minggu lalu ia baru saja mendapatkan hatinya.

Jongin tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika ia dan Kyungsoo akan menjalin hubungan yang terikat.

Dan ia tahu jika Kyungsoo juga menyayanginya sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

 **[END]**

Hallo, saya post oneshot yang sebenernya udah pernah di post di blog saya tapi di post juga disini sama di Wattpad. Yang post disini sama di wattpad itu versi editnya. Semoga ada yang mau baca ya hehehe.

Kalian juga boleh ya mampir ke acc Wattpad saya **xodyokai,** disana ada cerita baru yang saya post juga, ga di private kok jadi siapa aja boleh baca :-)

Terimakasih yang sudah mau mampir kesini dan baca ff buatan saya :-D


End file.
